


Torn

by BreezyDay123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDay123/pseuds/BreezyDay123
Summary: This story is dark so be warned there is no happy ending. Please, no negative comments or hate. I love SQ and OUAT but this is a story I started years ago that I thought had potential. Henry doesn’t exist in this story. No hate to any characters.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 15





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This story is dark so be warned there is no happy ending. Please, no negative comments or hate. I love SQ and OUAT but this is a story I started years ago that I thought had potential. Henry doesn’t exist in this story. No hate to any characters.

She's torn from your bed, from you as he angrily pulls her arm. You watch in horror as the woman you love looks at you with a sad broken face. At that moment all you want to do is hold her in your arms and show her she isn't as weak as he tells her. After all, Emma is the strongest person you know, She saved you from yourself and made you believe that you weren't the Evil Queen that they thought you were. Within moments he's dragging her out of the mansion and back to the crappy apartment they call home, You try to stop him from taking her away from you but it's no use, He will always get what he wants. As you sit on your bed hours after they left crying you think about Emma, You wonder if she's alright. "Of course she is," You tell yourself she's the savior, Your savior. As the days pass you hear nothing from Emma. Nothing from him either. You have called her at least 200 times in the last 3 days but never get a text back. After a week of nothing you receive a call from Snow, She tells you Emma is gone...Gone forever...She had endured so much in her final days. The night she was taken from you he’d beaten her within an inch of her life, day after day he beat her over and over until that final day where he’d taken it too far. Emma had told him she was leaving him for good to be with you, she had packed her bags and written you a text, that was never sent, to tell you she’d finally made up her mind and knew what she wanted. Just before she was able to send the text he’d walked in drunker than normal...The moment she saw the look in his eyes Emma knew she was out of time… You mourn her...For months, for years, for decades. You never got over the loss of your true love, in fact, you never let anyone close again. You know Emma would have wanted you to fall in love again, but you couldn’t bear to let yourself love another. Emma was the one person who believed you were a good person who was just misunderstood after she was gone you became the “Evil Queen” again in hopes of feeling something. You made the people around you hurt physically the way you hurt inside. Isolated and alone...again. You know you’ve done wrong, but you can’t feel it in your cold dead heart to care after all villains never get a happy ending. One cold December night, at the age of 47, you lay in bed, your breathing slowly becoming shallow. You know it’s over. You won’t be waking up this time, but you also know you will see the one you lost so long ago..Your Saviour. She will save you in death. As your life ends you see her. Your Emma standing in the corner, tears in her eyes. She wanted better for you. She wanted you to be the woman she knew you could be, but you failed her. She stands there in a white dress, wings, and halo in tow, watching as your eyes close for the last time, saying her final goodbye.


End file.
